COSMOS
COSMOS, formerly known as Pastel Flower, is an idol group signed under Hello! Project Fantasy, the group currently concists of 9 members each with her own flower color. All the members were from Fantasy Kenshuusei and Fantasy Rookies. As of 2018, their concept has changed from cute and girly to more mature, with more sensual dances and mature outfits. Members Sub-Members Former Members ;1st Chapter (2015) *Tojo Eli (東条 イーライ; Marigold) - (Left August 6, 2017), Position: Lead Rapper, Lead Vocal *Choi Yoona (최 윤아: Morning Glory) - (Graduated December 20, 2016), Position: Lead Vocal, Visual, Face of the Group *Haru Yamako (春 ユマ私に: Carnation) - (Left August 6, 2017), Position: Main Vocal, Center, Ace *Makino Maimi (牧野 マイマイル; Sun Flower) - (Left January 31, 2016), Position: Main Rapper *Kim Hyoyoung (김 효현: Daylily) - (Graduated April 15, 2017), Position: Main Dancer, Lead Rapper ;2nd Chapter (2016) *Kim Areum (김 아름: Iris) - (Graduated April 15, 2017), Position: Lead Dancer, Sub-Vocal ;3rd Chapter (2018) *Shibutani Kono (渋谷 河野: Hibiscus) - (Left December 4, 2018), Position: Lead Dancer, Lead Rapper *Jung Seojung (정 서중: Peony) - (Graduated May 15, 2019), Position: Main Dancer, Sub-Vocal Member Tenure # Nonaka Rima and Kishimoto Yuki: June 2, 2015 - Present # Guo Jian: March 27, 2016 - Present # Tojo Eli and Haru Yamako are at: 2 Years, 2 Months, 4 Days # Hashimoto Koume, Fujita Honoka, Ikoma Hiromi and Noh Seokyung are at: March 10, 2018 - Present # Kim Hyoyoung is at: 1 Year, 10 Months, 13 Days # Choi Yoona is at: 1 Year, 6 Months, 18 Days # Jung Seojung is at: 1 Year, 2 Months, 5 Days # Kim Areum is at: 1 Year, 19 Days # Shibutani Kono is at: 8 Months, 25 Days # Makino Maimi is at: 7 Months 29 Days History 2015 and formation On June 2nd, it was announced that Tojo Eli, Choi Yoona, Nonaka Rima, Haru Yamako, Makino Maimi, Kishimoto Yuki, and Kim Hyoyoung would be in a new unit together, in which Nonaka Rima would be the leader. They will release their first indie single in July, to go with it, all the members dyed their hair the same shard as their member colors. On July 22nd, it was revealed that in order to have a major debut that the group will have to several tasks. The tasks are: *They must sell 25k of their debut single within two weeks. *Rank 3 and higher in the weekly charts *They must rank in Idol Royale in the top 6. If they don't complete these the group might have a member change or disband entirely. Along with this, they will be having a "temporary" major debut single released in August. On August 23rd, it was revealed that all the members have graduated from the Fantasy Kenshuusei and are now an official major unit. 2016 On January 31, Makino Maimi left the group. On March 25, it was announced by Choi Yoona that she will leave the group in December of this year to go back to South Korea due to being unable to adjust to the life of a J-Pop Idol. On March 27, Choi Yoona revealed that she had picked two members one from Fantasy Kenshuusei and one from Fantasy Rookies as Chapter 2 Members. Their names are Guo Jian and Kim Areum. She said they were chosen as the successors of the blue and yellow flower colors in the group for both her and Makino Maimi. Both members will graduate from their programs in December following Yoona's graduation. On December 15, it was announced that starting January 2017, the unit will be on hiatus so the group can train more together in order to be better. 2017 On April 15, it was announced that both Kim Areum and Kim Hyoyoung will be graduating from the group after months of discussing their contracts, they will be going back to South Korea to live normal lives once more. On August 6, Tojo Eli and Haru Yamako both left the company and the group due to undisclosed reasons. On November 14, it was announced that major changes will be made during 2018. Talks have been in discussion with the three remaining members on what next steps to take and what else to do if the group will disband or not. 2018 On January 25, it was that the group would be changing to have a more mature concept. All three members will stay while six new members will join them in March, making the line-up to 9 members On March 10, a six new members were added. Hashimoto Koume, Shibutani Kono, Jung Seojung, Fujita Honoka, Ikoma Hiromi, and Noh Seokyung. They also reassignend the group positions. On March 11, during a handshake event, the group announced that they will be starting under a new name titled COSMOS. On November 1, it was announced that Shibutani Kono would be gradauting from the group on December 31, 2018. On December 4, Shibutani Kono's profile was removed from the groups page, indicating that she had left the group an the project, currently no information as to why she left prior to her actual graduation was given. 2019 On January 3, it was announced that Jung Seojung would be graduating from the group in May of this year. The reason is due to Seojung feeling like she is not providing enough to the group and wants to head back as a trainee in South Kroea under the International section until she thinks she is ready to debut again. On May 15, Jung Seojung graduated from the group. On July 3, it was announced that Hashimoto Koume would be graduating from the group in Spring of 2020. Koume has discussed this with the company and her managers for the past several months. It is currently unknown what Koume will be doing next but more information regarding it will be posted in the future. 2020 On January 4, it was announced that the group will be accepting 4th chapter members, the members will start off as sub-members and will be awaiting for their chances to be promoted. Discography Indies Singles #2015.07.03 Bright Colors / A.R.I.G.A.T.O. Major Singles Events Single Events * 2018.04.11 COSMOS 1st Single Event Category:2015 Debuts Category:1st generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:2nd generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:3rd generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:4th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei